Je la détestais
by Mimimoon
Summary: Pendant la saison, Luke et Lorelai se rapprochaient. Le point de vue de Nicole sur l'affaire. Se situe après 4.15 (scène in a mall). Langage vulgaire. One-shot.


Rien ne m'appartient.

NA: Je ne suis pas une fan de Nicole, loin de là, mais l'histoire m'est venue comme ça.

**

* * *

**

**Je la détestais**

Je dormais. En tous cas, j'essayais de dormir. J'étais habituée de dormir seule et j'étais contente que Luke soit à côté de moi. Il ne venait presque jamais dormir et quand il venait, je l'accueillais à bras ouverts. Je serais mal placée pour empêcher mon propremari de venir coucher à la maison.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à dormir, car habituellement, quand il venait dormir, je dormais comme un bébé, mais aujourd'hui, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait ce froid dans l'air alors que, pourtant, Luke avait agi comme d'habitude. Je sais que c'est pour ça que j'étais avocate. Je sens quand les gens vont mal ou qu'ils me mentent… ou les deux. Il m'avait menti ce soir, je le savais, je le sentais. Mon mari me mentait et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je le regardais dormir. Je savais qu'il rêvait parce que lorsqu'il rêvait, son nez s'enfouissait dans son oreiller comme il le faisait présentement. Dieu qu'il était beau. Plus cet homme vieillissait, plus il était beau.C'étaitclai,j'étais amoureuse de lui. Ilétait calme, serein et gardait les deux pieds sur Terre sauf pour une seule chose, une seule personne. Je soupirai. Je détestais penser à ça, à elle en particulier.

Il dormait, il rêvait, il rêvait à je ne sais quoi, mais je savais que c'était un beau rêve, car il avait ce petit sourire qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il était heureux. Il enfouit son nez un peu plus creux dans son oreiller et mon monde s'écroula.

« Lorelai », mâchonna-t-il.

Je ravalai ma salive et fermai mes yeux avant de soupirer. L'homme que j'aimais, mon mari, rêvait à une autre.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Mon cœur s'arrêta carrément en entendant ces mots et des larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Je pleurais en silence regardant mon mari se tourner sur le dos et mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je vis qu'il était au garde à vous. Mon esprit criait : 'IL RÊVE DE LUI FAIRE L'AMOUR POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL. IL RÊVE DE LUI DIRE 'JE T'AIME' DANS NOTRE PROPRE LIT!'.

Je sentis qu'il se réveillait tranquillement à côté de moi. Je me couchai et fit semblant de dormir alors que Luke se tourna vers moi pour me prendre par la taille de son fort bras. Je le sentis sentir mes cheveux, ouvrir les yeux et se tourner sur le dos en soupirant comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de qui j'étais.

« Merde », chuchota-t-il avant de se tourner pour se rendormir.

Quand j'entendis des ronflements, je me levai, mis ma robe de chambre pour aller pleurer à l'extérieur de la chambre. Mon mari n'était plus amoureux de moi, à vrai dire, j'étais certaine que mon mari n'avait jamais été amoureux de moi. Seigneur! Moi, Nicole Leahy, n'a jamais été foutu de trouver un gars qui m'aimait pour ce que j'étais vraiment, même mon propre mari. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, je sortis à l'extérieur et m'écroulai dans les marches de l'escalier qui menait à notre appartement. Je pleurais pour tous les petits amis qui m'avaient laissé, pour le fait que j'avais dû attendre trente-cinq putains d'années pour trouver celui que je croyais être l'homme de ma vie, du fait que cet homme était amoureux sa meilleure amie au lieu de moi.

Je décidai d'aller prendre une marche, mais je m'aperçut de quelque chose de bizarre. Je m'avançai versle camion de Luke, j'ouvris la portière qu'il ne barrait jamais et prit le dossier qui se trouvait sur le siège avant de son véhicule. J'ouvris le dossier et mes yeux n'arrivèrent pas à croire ce que je voyais. C'était un acte notarié qui stipulait que Luke Danes prêtait 30 000$ à Lorelai Gilmore.

Ma respiration était ardue et les larmes remontèrent à mes yeux. Luke lui avait prêté, À ELLE, trente mille dollars. TRENTE MILLE PUTAINS DE DOLLARS! Pour empirer les choses, je levai mes yeux et vis sur le tableau de bord une rose qu'elle lui avait probablement donné ce soir-là. C'est à ce moment que je sus que mon mariage était condamné… et mon cœur se resserra sur ma poitrine comme s'il était pris dans un étau. L'image de LorelaiGilmore qui lui donnaitcettefleur m'apparut à l'esprit et tout devint clair.Je la détestais!


End file.
